powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
The Green Candle
Part 1 The episode starts with Tommy and Zack Taylor, the Black Ranger, practicing martial arts together at the Angel Grove Juice Bar. The two then talks about an upcoming dance and Tommy says he is too scared to ask Kimberly Ann Hart, the Pink Ranger, out, but Zack convinces him to. Meanwhile, Rita announces her next plan to conquer Earth. She plans to use the Green Candle, which, when burned out, will give the Green Ranger power to Rita. She sends a group of putties with the plan to kidnap Tommy. Zack and Tommy continue to practice martial arts. Tommy then walks to a nearby lake with Kimberly with the intention of asking her out. However, they are ambushed by putties and Tommy is taken to Rita's dark dimension, where he faces Goldar. He explains to him that his connection to Zordon is cut off and that when the Green Candle is burned out, his powers will belong to Rita. The other five Rangers arrive at the Command Center trying to devise a plan to rescue Tommy. Then the alarm goes off and on the viewing globe, they see the Dragonzord attacking Angel Grove. However, Zordon informs them that is not the real Dragonzord, but the Rangers have no choice, they must stop Rita and the monster. In the dark dimension, Goldar traps Tommy and attacks the Rangers. After being overpowered, the Rangers call for their Dinozord Megazord. They battle the Dragonzord imposter, but it is too strong. Meanwhile, Goldar returns to the dark dimension and gets into a battle with Tommy. Both manage to escape with Goldar's sword. Tommy morphs and calls for the real Dragonzord, with some difficulty as the Green Candle gradually weakens his powers. After being hit by the Dragonzord's tail, the monster reveals his true form, a Cyclops, and escapes. Back at the Command Center, Alpha examines Tommy, then Zordon explains the whole situation to the Rangers. Tommy touched the candle while he worked for Rita, so once the candles goes out, so does he. Cast *Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott (Red Ranger) *Walter Jones as Zack Taylor (Black Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Blue Ranger) *Thuy Trang as Trini Kwan (Yellow Ranger) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Hart (Pink Ranger) *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Green Ranger) *Paul Schrier as Bulk *Jason Narvy as Skull *Renee Griggs as Angela *David Fielding as Zordon *Robert. L Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Romy J. Sharf as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) *Machiko Soga as Rita Repulsa *Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa (voice) *Danny Wayne as Goldar *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) *Michael J. Sorich as Squatt (voice) *Dave Mallow as Baboo (voice) *Robert Axelrod as Finster (voice) *Richard Epcar as Cyclops (voice) Zords *Megazord *Dragonzord * Part 2 The episode picks off what was left in the previous episode. Zordon explains that someone must enter the dark dimension and retrieve the candle if they are to save Tommy's life and powers. Since he was the only other ranger to enter the dimension, Jason decides to go. Alpha finds the doorway to the dimension and Billy creates a machine that can locate the molecular particles the putties left behind where they kidnap Tommy so Jason can enter the dimension. Tommy remains in the Command Center while the other Rangers head towards the location. Back at the moon, Rita sends Cyclops for another attack on Earth. At the lake, the Rangers find the location and set up the device, but are interrupted by Bulk and Skull, who claims that is their property and orders them to leave. They get into a scuffle with them that results in Bulk falling into a trash can that rolls downhill while Skull chases after him. In the Command Center, the alarm goes off and on the viewing globe, Tommy and Alpha see Dragonzord Battle Mode attacking Angel Grove. Zordon says that is Cyclops again since the real Zords are currently on standby. Tommy convinces Zordon to let him battle Cyclops himself since the other Rangers are occupied. He calls for the real Dragonzord, which attacks Cyclops, knocking him over and revealing his true form. He then morphs into the Dinozord Megazord and exchanges hits with the Dragonzord. Tommy then enters the Dragonzord for the first time and knocks down Cyclops. It briefly morphs into the Dragonzord Battle Mode and the Tyrannosaurs Dinozord before knocking the Dragonzord down. Jason enters the dimension, but gets into a battle with Goldar. Zordon then tells the other Rangers that they must help Tommy. Zack enters the dimension and tells Jason that they will have to come back later and help Tommy out. They call for the Dinozords, which become the Megazord. They then call for the Ultrazord and merge all three Zords together, destroying Cyclops. By this time, though, the Green Candle has already burned out. Back at the Command Center, Zordon explains that the only way to stop the transfer of power to Rita is for Tommy to give his powers to another Ranger. He chooses Jason, who gets the Dragon Dagger and shield. Tommy demorphs. Later, Tommy is practicing martial arts in the park when Kimberly pays a visit. Tommy and Kimberly kiss and Tommy finally asks Kimberly if she would be his date for the upcoming dance. She accepts. Image:MMPR_Green_Candle.jpg|The Green Candle Image:MMPR Cyclops.jpg|Cyclops Notes *This two-parter was originally titled "Green Means Go!". *An earlier script draft featured two alternate scenes that never made it into filming: **Billy and Zack following a map to find the dimension to retrieve the Green Candle. Putties would have then shown up, with Zack holding them off while Billy continues to read the map. **Tommy was going to sit in the Ultrazord cockpit with Jason, Kimberly, and Trini. Then, after the Cyclops was destroyed, Tommy would then hold his head in pain and teleport to the beach. Jason and the others show up, and Jason sits down next to Tommy, who gives him the Dragon Shield and the Dragon Dagger, before demorphing shortly. *Zack explained to Jason "If we don't help Tommy, he'll lose his life." Normally, Saban had shied away from such blatant references to death (instead choosing to use the words "destroy" or "destruction") due to the fact that it was a kids' show. *First appearance of the US made Dragon Dagger prop which is mirror-flipped to the original Zyuranger version. de:Episode:Die geheimnisvolle Kerze Category: Episode